


Overturn

by thorduna



Series: Oneshots [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Decadence, Electricity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Voyeurism, electro-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do not mistake me, but... I expected you to leave,” Loki chuckles, dipping two fingers into the bowl and bringing his hand behind himself. “Indulge me, yes, but leave.”</i>
</p>
<p>Over the centuries things become significantly less grandiose and dramatic in their relationship. Then it's just a matter of the right circumstances and yet another step can be taken. The universe goes on and they are happier for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overturn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a part of a December kink challenge, which was cut woefully short by some shitty life things.
> 
> However, those first days that I participated I managed to spit out porn that I don't think is completely hopeless and I will be posting the fills as separate fics, mostly because I want to tag them nicely and make them easier for people to find if they search for the specific kink tags.
> 
> I looked it over with fresh eyes before posting, but it's still unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy.

“I still don't understand why I let you do this,” Thor murmurs, and somehow that's the gist of their relationship. He doesn't understand why he forgave Loki faking his death. Why he forgave the poor state of their father's health that Loki caused by hiding him, suspended in Odinsleep for two years. Why he forgave that and a thousand other things, betrayals and hurts.

 

But he has, and this is where they are now, centuries later, mature but still in their prime, playing this dangerous game.

 

They've kissed, once, both drunk out of their minds. Somehow, nothing changed. Thor didn't shy away from calling Loki his brother even after he'd had his neck broken by him, his spleen ruptured by his knife and Norns know what else – he's not really keeping track anymore. So why should a kiss change anything? They are gods. _Thanatos_ and _Eros_ aren't that different to them.

 

But then Loki began to push Thor. Flirting, seducing, licking his wine stained lips every time he lured Thor to drink with him, trailing uninvited fingers over Thor's sweaty skin after they sparred – and it made Thor angry (for the most part. Maybe there was something more too, that he didn't want to see at first.).

 

“She's a sacred weapon,” Thor tries, but there is no heat in his words. He is sprawled over a sofa, the button of his trousers popped for comfort, his chest bare save for a velvet vest that is carelessly draped over his shoulders. The wine goblet in his hand is half empty and it's about to end up like the ten other goblets before it – be emptied, its contents swallowed by Thor in needy gulps.

 

“And what does that mean, precisely?” Loki snorts, taking off his undertunic and chucking it to the side where it lands on top of his leather jacket and light chest armour. “That it can be bathed in rivers of blood – and less savoury parts – of your enemies, but not in the fluids of pleasure of your own brother?”

 

“Something like that,” Thor shrugs but doesn't stop Loki from opening his trousers and kicking them down his slim legs. He raises an eyebrow, taking a gulp of his wine.

 

He is impossibly curious about this, that's why he is letting Loki do it. And maybe he shouldn't. Maybe it's not like him at all. Behaviour unbecoming of a king – but he's not one, and he likely never will be. Sif has that covered. He doesn't mind.

 

Loki is naked now, the hunger in his expression unconcealed. Another reason why Thor allows this. He likes seeing Loki open. Honest. Even after all the millennia, he can still learn something.

 

“Thor,” Loki prompts, standing naked, unashamed, his hips jutting out just a little bit. His cock is half hard, twitching in a nest of dark curls. Intriguing. Thor doesn't even know why he should have an opinion on that, but he finds out that he always thought Loki would be smoothly shaved.

 

The problem Loki is facing right now, the reason why he is giving Thor _that_ look and why his words carry just the subtlest hint of _please_ is that Mjolnir is lying on the side, her shaft parallel to the floor. If Loki means to do any of the depravities he described to Thor in rich language, he needs Thor to tip her upwards.

 

“Do not worry yourself, brother, you shall have what you asked,” Thor says loudly, giving his voice a long lost ring of authority. “But you are not ready to take her now, are you? Prepare yourself first.”

 

Oh and he can tell Loki likes that, Thor telling him what to do. Especially when he's saying what Loki wants to hear.

 

Loki kneels on the soft carpet, waving his hand to bring forth a bowl of oil.

 

“Do not mistake me, but... I expected you to leave,” Loki chuckles, dipping two fingers into the bowl and bringing his hand behind himself. “Indulge me, yes, but leave.”

 

Thor's reply is postponed by his staring as Loki arches his back and pushes the two slicked fingers into himself. He is not gentle, but his motions show that he is experienced in this, pressing the index and middle finger together closely so that they easily slip into his hole. Thor can barely see that, Loki is facing him sideways, but he finds himself imagining it very vividly.

 

“And leave Mjolnir with you unguarded? I don't think so.”

 

“What could I possibly do? _Steal her?_ ” Loki smirks, though his expression is soon broken by something entirely else – pleasure.

 

They are silent for a bit after that; Loki is lost in preparing himself, his slick, long fingers sliding smoothly in and out of his hole and Thor is busy watching and contemplating.

 

His body is offering the answers that his mind isn't – his trousers feel tight and this time it's not caused by the lavish dinner and overindulgence of wine. He's not sure why he should enjoy this.

 

Loki looks good, yes. Perverse, erotic, sensual. Paleness contrasted with dark hair against the warm colours of the room, mostly red, like the carpet he is kneeling on. His body is slim and well muscled, beautiful by many accounts. It's also the body that Thor grew up beside and he's not sure how that fits into the whole picture.

 

“I think you have ruined me,” he muses out loud, finishing his wine. Loki's got three fingers stuffed in his ass now, head thrown back. He's panting.

 

“Because you like this?” Loki reads his mind.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But you don't want to join me.” It's not a question. Thor cracks a smile. He knows what Loki means. If Thor wanted to join Loki, he already would have. Would have thrown himself at his brother, asking no questions.

 

“Well, the night is still young and so are we,” he says flippantly and – just to wipe the flash of disappointment from his brother's face – he very obviously adjusts his erection. Loki makes a tiny sound.

 

“All right. I'm ready. Do as you promised.”

 

Thor stands up very slowly, his trousers hanging low at his hips, tented by his erection. The vest is slipping off his shoulders and Loki stares, still kneeling on the floor, thighs spread obscenely. He doesn't go to Loki – or Mjolnir – at first. He simply walks towards the side table where the pitcher of wine is located and pours himself a hefty drink. As soon as Loki realizes that Thor is purposefully stalling him, he huffs. And that's not all he does – when Thor is busy looking at his goblet to make sure it doesn't overflow, Loki starts touching his own dick, giving it a few tugs and squeezes, paying attention to it for the first time since this started. Thor eyes the length as he slowly approaches Loki, the goblet filled to brim precariously balancing in his hand. He doesn't want to spill a drop. To prove a point.

 

Wordlessly, he crouches down, getting tellingly close to Loki in the process. Smells him – his arousal, the sweetness of the oil, his sweat – and feels the heat of him. Somehow, they gazes meet and don't let go, even as Thor reaches for Mjolnir with one hand. Still easily (and maybe he _doubted_ for a second) he pulls her by the handle so that she is righted, standing proudly on her head. He begins to retreat then, but he is yet close enough to see the flash of pink when Loki wets his lips with his tongue, staring at the hammer.

 

He is quite glad to be back in the safety of his sofa when Loki drenches Mjolnir's shaft in oil and moves to mount it at last. Without him realizing it, his place of a mere observer, symbolised by that piece of furniture became his saving grace in the situation. Without it, he would be lost in the tempting waters of his brother's actions.

 

“How does it feel?” he asks, unable to resist, when Loki positions himself perfectly above the hammer and spread his cheeks with both hands. He is bending his knees lightly to let the shaft penetrate him, but he does it very slowly. Thor is quite sure it did not breach him yet.

 

“The edge is quite sharp. And large,” Loki admits breathlessly, eyes squeezed close. “And there is the knot of the leather loop.”

 

“You do not sound like you are going to give up.”

 

He doesn't even mean it as a challenge – not really. He just knows Loki that well.

 

“Of course not. Aah!”

 

As though distracted by their conversation, Loki pushes himself down the shaft. Thor can see it – Loki is not only tense and grimacing, but certainly posed lower than before.

 

“I've done this before, you know,” he decides to share as Loki clenches his jaw and begins to lower himself even further. His eyes snap open in surprise and his cock twitches in arousal, letting a drop of wetness fall to the floor.

 

“And you tell me this _now_?” Loki demands, incredulous.

 

“It's having the most effect _now_ , isn't it?” Thor smiles, low and dangerous. Yes, he is enjoying this, whatever it might mean later.

 

“Can't fault you,” Loki pants, not even fully finishing the sentences as he braces himself on the knuckles of his hands, finally low enough on the shaft to reach the floor. His hair is hanging down in dark curtains, curling with sweat.

 

“Do you feel the ridges boring into you? As though it might rip you apart if you slip down only one more?” he prompts quietly and Loki whines out loud, his hips working in impatient movements to get more of the hard, unyielding handle into him.

 

“Of course you do,” Thor laughs, finishing the goblet, when Loki doesn't answer. He unlaces his trousers then, opening them fully to bring his own cock out. He grips it firmly and strokes it with a sigh of relief. He is terribly, gutturally pleased when Loki looks up and spots what he is doing. His green eyes go wide and Thor thinks he could count on the fingers of his hands the times when he managed to draw such an expression to his brother's face.

 

“Go harder,” he commands and Loki obeys. How rare. That's very pleasant indeed. Loki is bouncing up and down Mjolnir's shaft now and Thor wishes he could see how his rim catches on the deep ridges in such a harsh staccato. Next time maybe, he will lie down on the floor, facing up to see under Loki's ass, to see what precisely-

 

Next time? Is he truly so perverse? There is only so much wine can excuse. And Thor is reminded of the truth of this once again as he fully takes in the sight of Loki fucking himself on the dangerous weapon – he's had far less to drink than Thor. And he planned this, likely perfectly sober. But this is Loki. Thor will not be – cannot be – exactly like him.

 

Thor watches for a while longer as Loki keeps going, face tilted up and eyes falling closed with pleasure. When it's too much to bear, he squeezes his own throbbing cock, while watching how hard Loki's own is, slapping his belly as Loki rides Mjolnir, his thighs straining with the effort to push himself down and drag up again. Loki seems intensely aroused but there is yet strain in his face, as though he is afraid or maybe holding back. It's not very much like his brother, but then again, they have never been in this situation before.

 

“Watch out,” he whispers and Loki's eyes snap open, searching for Thor. “You're going to come for me now.”

 

And then he summons the lightning with almost no effort – Mjolnir crackles with energy, the dark metal flaring in blue and white – and Loki  _screams_ . He shouldn't like that – and part of him doesn't, a subtle, but very real twinge of fear and guilt runs through him – but then he sees Loki falling forward, on all fours and his cock is spitting semen all over Mjolnir's head and the carpet and Loki's scream becomes a moan almost seamlessly and he realizes he's done the right thing.

 

Gave his brother what he wanted.

 

But Loki is unmoving now, leaning heavily on his forearms and his knees are giving out; the angle of the shaft must be hurting him. Thor slides down the sofa and supports Loki with one arms while pulling Mjolnir away with the other. Loki slumps against him, breathing heavily.

 

Thor grows worried.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

“No,” Loki breathes. “Just ruined me.”

 

Thor chuckles briefly at having his words thrown back at him and pulls Loki even closer, taking a deep breath as he lowers his face to Loki's neck. His free hand fumbles at his own exposed cock and he tugs at it briefly. When he comes, it's with a mere catching of breath, but his gaze is trained at his brother's dark hair and his mouth is pressed to the pale neck.

 

Not innocent at all.

 

But then again, neither of them are. Haven't been for a long time. And Thor thinks, if they could remain brothers even through all that bloodshed and hate, why could they not be brothers through this – through this expression of love and need?

 

_Eros_ over  _Thanatos_ . 

 

When Loki rouses from his stupor, they kiss. For real this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thorduna.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
